Otra Vez
by Enaka
Summary: Otra vez, el mismo lugar, la misma forma, el mismo miedo, otra vez te estoy perdiendo, aunque te tengo inmóvil en mis brazos.... ...Oneshot...


**Todos los Personajes le pertenecen a la genial Rumiko Takahashi, solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para divertir a los fans!**

**Una historia por Enaka:**

**Otra Vez estamos en la misma situación...**

* * *

**Otra vez estamos en la misma situación. Tú en el suelo, débil, indefensa, inconsciente de todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. Yo luchando por tu vida, y por mi propia vida, tratando de salvarte de las manos que una vez osaron intentar sacarte de mi vida. Otra vez tú en mis brazos, tu única protección en este momento. Y de nuevo yo gritando, y de nuevo estoy llorando, tal cual ocurriera aquella vez. Y otra vez me maldigo, y me odio por esto¿cómo es posible cometer dos veces el mismo error? Tan idiota fui de tenerte nuevamente sonriente frente a mi, sin poder volver a repetir aquellas palabras que una vez dije...cuando estuvimos en la misma situación... y que nunca más me animé a repetir, solo hasta este momento en que siento que te pierdo nuevamente, en que siento que mi vida pierde sentido si no te tengo, y si bien me he llevado un buen escarmiento aquella vez, creo que no he aprendido la lección. Que vida mas penumbrosa te ha tocado vivir junto a mi, siempre en peligro, siempre al borde de la muerte, siempre a punto de perderte, y siempre tan cobarde yo, como para no admitir lo que siento frente a tus ojos. ¿Como es posible que esté a punto de perderte nuevamente? Y de pronto un grito asoma a mi garganta, pero solo lo escucha mi mente, pues las palabras no desean salir. Y otra vez mi maldito orgullo que no deja que te exprese lo que realmente siento por ti. Como diablos iba a saber que podría volver a suceder esta maldita situación, como lo podía prever, quien iba a saber que estaríamos así, nuevamente, yo en el suelo, tu en mis brazos, yo llorando, el viento frío, la noche oscura, y tu, maldición, tu no quieres despertar, ya no deseas mas luchar, y entiendo el porque, seguramente crees que aquí no tienes nada que hacer, ya me lo habías comentado, pero como soy un maldito y miserable cobarde, no fui capaz de decirte que no es así, que me tienes a mi, que sin ti no soy nada, que te necesito para vivir, que si no veo tus sonrisas todos los días de mi vida, o tus hermosos ojos avellanas, es preferible abandonar este mundo porque realmente perdería el sentido. Tomo fuerzas y grito, grito como nunca antes había gritado, o como alguna vez grité en esta misma situación. AKANE TE AMO, NO ME ABANDONES POR FAVOR. Sin embargo, esta vez no obtengo respuestas. Sigues sin respirar, te abrazo aun más fuerte rogando por un milagro que te devuelva a mí, pero nada. Tu ropa totalmente destruida, la mía esta exactamente igual, solo que cubre lo que las tuyas dejan ver. Pero que sentido tiene todo eso, que me importa ver tus finas facciones corporales, cuando te encuentras inmóvil, entre mis brazos, sin vida. Te rogué no volver a Jusenkyo, y contestaste firmemente en que algún día deberíamos superar ese miedo. Te dije¿Qué miedo, si yo no le temo a nada?, Contestaste inmutable que ya no finja más. Que contigo ya no puedo aparentar, que me conoces mas de lo que yo mismo me conozco, y que aunque a veces no hablo lo que tengo que hablar, y que a veces ella misma no escuche lo que le gustaría oír, mis ojos explicaban por demás, lo que mis labios temían emitir. Negué con todas las fuerzas del mundo, creyéndome débil e indefenso ante ti, y allí me respondiste que en este mundo ya no tenías porqué vivir. Y fue en ese instante que no supe que hacer, mas que decir, lo siento, tu sabes bien que no me atrevo a...pero no me permitiste terminar la frase, iba a decir que no me atrevo a decirte lo mucho que te amo, me callaste con tu suave dedo índice. Ya no importa, dijiste muy segura, aunque en tus ojos vi la defraudación que te provoqué. Cómo puedo ser tan cobarde, como puede ser que no me atreva a enfrentar la peor pelea de mi vida, la de admitir que ante ti soy vulnerable, que eres mi todo, como quieren que eso suceda si mi maldito orgullo no me lo permite? Pues bien, aquí están las consecuencias. De nuevo en la misma situación, de nuevo el mismo grito, de nuevo el mismo dolor. La diferencia? Es que esta vez no respondes a mis llamados, a mis gritos de amor, a mi afrontación de la cobardía, que... ¡maldita sea su tardanza en llegar! No sé que hacer, mis ojos no paran de lagrimear, mis cuerdas vocales de emitir sonidos confusos, mis oídos de escuchar los lamentos, gritos, llantos, insultos, de todos los que nos rodean. Mis fuerzas comienzan a flaquear cada vez más, me siento frágil y expuesto, ya no tengo fuerzas, mi motivación a la vida ya no está aquí, realmente no se como pude ser tan cobarde, como pude permitir que te pase esto, desearía cualquier cosa, estar yo en tu lugar, verte con otro tipo, aunque sea me abandones, o en el mejor de los casos, estés conmigo como te mereces, sabiendo que estas viva, pudiendo sonreír, disfrutar de la vida misma, de la brisa del viento meciéndose en las copas de los árboles, y en tus dulces cabellos azules, tus ojos, observando todo a su paso, que con tu mirada solo basta para saber que el mundo realmente tiene sentido, si esos ojos se posan en los míos, y ni hablar de tu sonrisa, mágica, fantástica, excelente, que al regalármela cada día me dabas otro motivo más por el cual seguir adelante, sin importar nada ni nadie, ni maldiciones, ni prometidas, ni padres entrometidos, ni amigos ni enemigos. Absolutamente nada mas que tenerte al lado mío. Y allí te observo, levantando triste y forzadamente mi mirada, para posarla sobre tu rostro, el cual yace pálido, casi blanco, con manchas de una especie de brebaje color carmesí intenso, el cual emana desde tu sien, estremeciéndome hasta los huesos mismos. Tu piel, fría, intensamente fría, como la propia nieve, o peor aún, como mi egoísta corazón, que no fue capaz de actuar en el momento preciso. Yo no quería venir aquí, te lo imploré, te lo supliqué, pero no, tan terca como una mula, querías casarte aquí, para probarle a no sé quien que la boda se haría, que estábamos predestinados a estar juntos por mas que nunca nos hemos vuelto a confesar lo que ambos sentíamos el uno por el otro. Algo se mueve, algo entre mis brazos... Por dios! Eres tú! Comienzas a responder! Solo atino a gritar... AKANEEEEEE... y tú, solo toses, como ahogándote dentro de ti, y comienzan a asomarse en ti algo, como una especie de arcada, de pronto, como una especie de vómito, manchas mi cuerpo entero en sangre. Gritos por doquier, escándalo inigualable, yo totalmente atónito, sin saber que hacer, cubierto de sangre, y tu sigues sacando todo ese brebaje que se encuentra dentro de ti. Con lo poco que me quedan de fuerzas, me levanto, contigo en mis brazos, y corro hasta donde está el Dr. Tofú, Gracias a Dios, ha venido con nosotros. No sabe que hacer, está mas asustado que todos nosotros juntos, y yo no paro de gritarle e insultarle para que actúe lo más rápido posible, no te suelto, no otra vez, ya no, nunca más. Alguien en el horizonte se aproxima con una linterna, en plena oscuridad es muy difícil ver, corre hacia nosotros, y te introduce en la boca un líquido que no sé que es, solo veo que lo tragas y comienzas a dejar de toser. Levanto desesperadamente la vista, y observo que es el abuelo de Shinosuke, me sonríe y me dice, agua del manantial de la vida, mis ojos se abren de par en par, es inevitable mi cara de sorpresa, de esperanza, de ensueño, y no paro de repetirte al oído cuanto te amo, cuanto te necesito para vivir, cuanto te agradezco el no abandonarme. Esbozas una simple pero dificultosa sonrisa, regalándomela solo a mí, a nadie mas, y me dices muy entrecortadamente...Yo También... así es que entendí que existen las segundas oportunidades. Pero yo, Ranma Saotóme, fui bendecido por una TERCERA OPORTUNIDAD, que esta vez sabré aprovechar, la maldición de nadie estará curada, pues ahora sí Jusenkyo perdió las fosas para siempre, ahora sí la magia de este lugar desapareció, ahora sí seremos la última generación de personas que vivan con este tipo de maldiciones, ahora sí seré feliz, ya nada me importa, solo tenerla a ella, viva, respirando, volviendo a su color, a su temperatura, a su propio cuerpo, volviendo a mi. Ya no más cobardía, ya no más miedos, ya no mas dudas, ya no mas... Te Amo Akane Tendo...**

* * *

**ejeje bien! escribí esto releyendo el último tomo del manga, sinceramente siempre me dio bronca el que Ranma dijese que nunca había dicho nada cuando peleó contra Saffrón, espero que ahora lo haga recapacitar, nunca se sabe cuando podemos perder todo lo que tenemos, hasta que lo perdemos no?**

**Besotes!**

**Enaka**


End file.
